


how gentle my heart has become

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, morning cuddles and teasing and lots and lots of love, old tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Iwaizumi really doesn't mind telling Oikawa how much he loves him. He'll do it as many times as it takes.





	how gentle my heart has become

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies <3
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so.
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'over and over again, until it's nothing but a senseless babble' from a "the way you said 'I love you'" prompt list. Enjoy!!

Waking up right next to Oikawa every single morning, Iwaizumi thought, was the best thing about sharing an apartment with him.

Since Oikawa was a true night owl – which meant he often didn’t get into bed until two am, if not later – he was often still wrapped up in his slumber when Iwaizumi woke up. And Iwaizumi, being the hopeless sap that he was, often couldn’t stop himself from staring at him. 

And now was one of those moments. Because no matter how much Iwaizumi teased him about his appearance, Oikawa was really, truly beautiful.

Iwaizumi smiled softly, sitting up a bit and leaning on his elbows to take in Oikawa’s sleeping form, flushed cheeks buried in the pillow he’d wrapped his arms around, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he dreamed about things Iwaizumi couldn’t even begin to imagine.

Iwaizumi extended a hand, his fingers running through the soft tufts of Oikawa’s hair, which was sticking up in nearly all directions imaginable. Oikawa sighed underneath his touch, pushing his face deeper into his pillow.

Bending down, Iwaizumi pressed a kiss on the top of Oikawa’s head, and gave Oikawa’s hair one last ruffle before he scooted over to the edge of the bed, planning to get the coffee machine running so Oikawa could have his morning coffee.

He was stopped, however, by a hand suddenly grabbing his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa mumbled from his pillow, his voice still low from sleep.

“The kitchen?” Iwaizumi responded, feeling like he was being interrogated.

Oikawa’s hand around his wrist attempted to pull him back into bed. “Come here, you. I haven’t had my morning cuddles yet.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “It’s time to get up, silly. We have things to do today.”

“I said,  _ get back here _ ,” Oikawa grumbled, yanking on Iwaizumi’s wrist with a force one wouldn’t expect from someone who had just woken up, making Iwaizumi fall back on the bed. Oikawa kept pulling until Iwaizumi was close enough for him to reach, then he proceeded to climb half on top of him, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s chest and closing his eyes.

“So stubborn,” Iwaizumi scolded, but there was nothing but affection in those words, and he raised a hand to comb through Oikawa’s fluffy hair. Other than tightening his hold on Iwaizumi’s waist, Oikawa didn’t react.

“Don’t go falling back to sleep, now,” Iwaizumi said with a smile. Oikawa forced out a low noncommittal hum.

“What?”

“‘m tired,” Oikawa mumbled.

Iwaizumi’s free hand slid underneath Oikawa’s t-shirt and started tracing random shapes on the small of his back. “At what time did you go to bed yesterday?”

“’bout four am.”

“Then of course you’re tired,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “Don’t stay up too late, idiot. It’s bad for you.”

Oikawa just hummed and nuzzled Iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

Oikawa didn’t react. 

Iwaizumi stopped stroking Oikawa’s back, and moved his fingers to a particularly sensitive spot on Oikawa’s side. Iwaizumi’s fingers had barely even touched the ticklish skin when Oikawa’s body jerked, a surprised yelp escaping him. Iwaizumi grinned.

Oikawa lifted his head and regarded Iwaizumi with a sleepy frown. “You are so mean.”

Iwaizumi shifted, rolling onto his side and pulling Oikawa with him. He pressed a kiss against Oikawa’s forehead. 

“Only because I love you.”

Oikawa huffed. “Looks like you just love teasing me.”

Iwaizumi dragged a finger over the same sensitive spot on Oikawa’s side, and he felt Oikawa’s body cringe away in his arms. 

“That too,” Iwaizumi said with a smile. “But I also love you.”

“Prove it,” Oikawa challenged. There was a hint of a smile on his face. He had Iwaizumi exactly where he wanted him, and Iwaizumi had no choice but to play along.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “If you think that’s necessary.”

He moved until he was on top of Oikawa, straddling him between his knees, and didn’t waste a second before bending down and connecting his lips with Oikawa’s. Oikawa didn’t hesitate before lifting his hands and weaving them through Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging gently at the short strands. 

Iwaizumi deepened the kiss, and when he pulled away to catch his breath, Oikawa shifted underneath him, sitting up and leaning back against the wall their bed was placed against before he moved in to continue the kiss.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi murmured against Oikawa’s lips. 

He pressed his lips against Oikawa’s jaw, then made his way up to Oikawa’s cheekbone, leaving kisses on every spot he found in between. He kissed the soft spot just in front of Oikawa’s ear, then trailed kisses down his neck, whispering those same three words after every kiss.

Oikawa angled up his face, both in pleasure and to allow Iwaizumi better access as he kissed every inch of skin he came across. Iwaizumi reached Oikawa’s collarbone, and softly dragged his lips along the protruding set of bones before travelling back up, the ‘I love you’s blurring together until they were nothing but senseless sounds, their meaning both nearly lost and strongly enhanced in their repetition.

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, his voice low.

Iwaizumi pulled away to look Oikawa in the eye. “Hmm?”

Oikawa lifted his hands and cupped Iwaizumi’s face, his thumbs stroking over his cheeks, his eyes bright and clear. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

Iwaizumi leaned forward, making their foreheads touch, and smiled. He placed one of his hands over Oikawa’s, leaning into Oikawa’s touch.

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! :D


End file.
